Operation Stardust II
by Eiko Mizuno
Summary: Okay, i have done the most cliche thing on the face of the planet and put five girl pilots with the guys (yes, insert *hides* no hurts...) rated pg13 for some violence and language. rating will change as updates are made
1. Default Chapter

1 htmlheadtitleOperation Stardust: 1.1/title/head  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Operation Stardust: 1.1p  
  
p align=centerh3****Wufei****/h3p  
  
Wufei ran through a lone corridor in a secluded OZ base. He had luckily been able to get the new data for the Virgo Dolls. It had taken him the better part of three hours to get it. The new suits were much more powerful than the earlier versions. Just then he ran into a Chinese girl with her hair pinned into flawless buns. I::It looks so much like her... No. She's dead, focus on your mission.::/I He kept running, leaving the woman on the ground. He didn't notice when half of the OZ soldier chasing him descended upon the woman. It was only a few more minutes of running before he reached his car and let his thoughts wander. I::She looked so much like Mei Li…::/Ip  
  
blockquote****FLASHBACK****p  
  
On the L5 colony, a shuttle sat on a lawn in front of a dojo. Several figures milled about the shuttle. A small Chinese girl, half her hair pulled sloppily into two buns stood next to a slightly older boy with glasses.p  
  
"Wufei! I don't want you to go!!" the girl sniffled, holding back tears.p  
  
"But I must, Mei Li." The boy responded.p  
  
"But what if I'm betrothed while you're gone? What if they make me marry Hiromi while you're gone??!" the girl cried desperately.p  
  
He chuckled. "Do not worry, Mei Li, I know you will be a good wife and do your duty." He turned and walked towards the waiting shuttle doors. As they closed he heard her whisper softly.p  
  
"I hope I marry you, Fei-chan."p  
  
Turning back to the window, he was only able to get a last glimpse as the tears spilled down her cheeks.br  
  
***END FLASHBACK***/blockquotep  
  
"Mei Li..." Wufei whispered sadly. I::That was the last time I saw you before…::/I He pulled the car to the side of the road as his vision blurred. He hastily brushed the offending wetness from his eyes. I::Don't be so weak!!::/i He chastised himself before setting out on the road again.  
  
/body  
  
/html 


	2. chapter two

1 html  
  
2 head  
  
3 titleOperation Stardust: 1.2/title  
  
4 /head  
  
5 body  
  
6 Operation Stardust: 1.2p  
  
p align=centerh3****Mei Li****/h3p  
  
She jumped into the back of the army jeep and yelled at Akira to hit the gas. As they sped along the highway, she thought back to the man she had collided with.I::He almost looked like Fei-chan…::/i she stared out the window as the memories flooded over her.p  
  
blockquote****FLASHBACK****p  
  
"But what if I'm engaged while you're gone?! What if They make me marry Hiromi while you're gone!!??" she cried desperately.p  
  
He chuckled, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She was lost in the sensation, but heard him say something about duty. She watched sadly as he entered the shuttle. I::I hope I marry you, Fei-chan.::/i She thought wistfully as the shuttle doors sealed shut. As the shuttle lifted of she got one last glance of Wufei's shocked face. She watched the sky longingly for a few more minutes before a familiar weight settled around her shoulders. She looked up into Hiromi's sympathetic face and sniffled sadly. She wiped her tearstained cheeks before Hiromi led her back into the building with the rest of the crowd.p  
  
***END FLASHBACK***/blockquotep  
  
I::Fei… I miss you…::/i She stared out her window at nothing for a few moments more before a shimmer in the side mirror caught her eye. Looking closer, she saw it was moonlight glancing off a black car driving without its headlights on. "Akira..." she stated grimly. "I think we have company…"p  
  
/body  
  
/html 


	3. chapter three

1 html  
  
head  
  
2 titleOperation Stardust: 1.3/title  
  
3 /head  
  
body  
  
4 Operation Stardust: 1.3p  
  
p align=centerh3****Akira****/h3p  
  
Akira drove silently down the forest road. The night darkness seemed to swallow the world penetrated only by the moon's ghostly golden-white rays. Akira glanced worriedly at her partner. I::She isn't usually this withdrawn…What happened during the mission?::/i She turned her attention back to the road, and they drove quietly for awhile longer. It was then that Mei Li shattered the silence.p  
  
"Akira…" She stated grimly, "I think we have company."p  
  
Akira brushed a lock of her dark chestnut hair, the color of deep cherrywood, from her face and stared into the rearview mirror. Emerald green eyes met hers and she felt herself falling into their mossy depths. She was like a deer in headlights, unable to turn away. Mei Li shook her fiercely, breaking her eye contact.p  
  
"Come on!! Stop it, Akira!!" she shouted and stared worriedly at Akira. "Well," she said after a few moments, "what's the verdict on our follower?"p  
  
"Umm..." Akira shook her head to gather her wits. "Black Lexus, occupant male…um, 17 or so? I couldn't tell. I only got a good look at his eyes…beautiful… green eyes…." Once again, Mei Li pulled her out of her reverie.p  
  
"Well? What are we going to do about him?" she questioned.p  
  
"He has a faster vehicle n this paved road. We have to catch a dirt road turn-off to the east about a quarter mile up ahead."p  
  
"So, we either try to outrun his Lexus, or we take the scenic route to the dirt road." Mei Li insinuated.p  
  
"Um-hmm…" Akira nodded. "So… how are you for the road less traveled?" she winked. Mei Li smirked in agreement. Akira wrenched the wheel to the right, driving smack into the woods. As the ferns and branches snapped beneath them, Akira failed to hear the Lexus' entrance to the forest. I::So, big bad wolf… Too scared to follow the little piggies, eh?::/I She sneered and punched the gas. Just as said, the dirt road cut through the forest a quarter mile north. Akira leaned back into the driver's seat and smiled inwardly to herself. I::They never know what to expect, the fools.::/i Suddenly she spotted the black mark of the Lexus speeding toward her. I::What?!? How did he know about the road?!::/i She forgot everything as the Lexus sped closer toward them. It was so close, she could just make out the outline of the driver's body. I::He's driving like a maniac!!::/i The Lexus was so close now that she could see its occupant clearly. I::He's so young…. Just a child. Just like Me.::/i She was drawn once more into his deep green eyes. I::He won't turn, even if he dies…::/i She tore her eyes away from his. She couldn't do it. Thousands of times, more than she wanted to count, she had killed innocent men, but she couldn't kill him…She wanted him to live. She cringed and yanked the wheel to the left, away from the oncoming Lexus. The jeep did a 360 and thunked to an unsteady halt. Akira stepped on the gas, and they disappeared before the dust cloud cleared.p  
  
  
  
blockquoteHEY!! I AM JUST HERE TO TELL YOU THAT, YES… IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, IT IS AU. ANWAYS, I WILL PUT UP A CHARACTER REFERENCE FURTHER ON, WHEN I GET OFF MY LAZY BEHIND AND PUT UP MY OTHER FICS…IT DOES GET VERY CONFUSING. ANYWAYS, I REALLY WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU GUYS WOULD REVIEW…THANX…I WON'T PUT ANYMORE FICS UP IF YOU DON'T EMAIL ME!!p  
  
JAp  
  
EIKO MIZUNO/blockquotep  
  
/body/html 


	4. chapter four

1  
  
  
  
****Trowa****  
  
He rounded the corner to the rendezvous point and saw Wufei bump into a Chinese girl. He had about a dozen or so OZ soldiers on his tail. He knew that Wufei would get to the house on his own, so he joined the followers that descended upon the girl. Dressed as an OZ menial, Trowa didn't stand out of the crowd. Something about the girl piqued his curiosity. Trowa easily out-raced the OZ soldiers following her, but the girl was so fast that he couldn't get close. The OZ soldiers finally decided to use their weapons, but the girl fired back. A shot caught Trowa in the arm, but that didn't stop him. ::She's a good shot…:: He saw the jeep she was headed for, and headed for is own car. Jumping into his black Lexus, Trowa punched the gas and sped in the jeep's direction. He turned out his headlights and followed them for a few miles before he noticed that the Chinese girl had spotted him in her side mirror. He frowned and glanced towards the driver' side. His eyes locked with the driver's in the rearview mirror. She brushed a lock of beautiful cherry colored brown ringlets away from her face and stared into his eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet-black that pulled him into their depths. The look was shaken away by the Chinese girl, and Trowa shook his head in distraction. Suddenly the jeep took a suicide turn into the woods. Trowa stared at the evergreen wall. ::Hmph…they're probably heading for the dirt road a quarter mile up ahead...::  
  
Trowa thought a moment, but decided against turning on his headlights. A plan in mind, Trowa pressed the gas pedal into the floorboards. He sped ruthlessly down the road until he spotted the turnoff. He lessened his speed so he could drive down the bumpy road. Careening down the turnoff, he yanked the wheel until he was facing the opposite direction. When he heard the telltale crunch of underbrush he punched the gas again, driving straight for where the jeep would emerge. The jeep shot out of the trees at an incredible speed, but Trowa sped down the road in a headlong course. Soon he could see the driver clearly. ::She's so beautiful…:: He stomped out the thought like an irritating insect and hardened his resolve. He watched the driver cringe and swerve away from his offensive. When the dust cleared Trowa knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with them. ::But I will be able to report it…:: He felt a strange tugging at the pit of his stomach as he turned back down the paved road. He headed towards the meeting place; a town five miles north of his current position.  
  
Trowa parked his car and walked into the house. It was a small, but quiet place. He entered the doorway to his left and found four other boys his age. Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were conversing quietly about their respective missions. Quatre looked up at him expectantly as he sat down.  
  
"So… how did it go?" the blonde asked.  
  
"…Successful…" Trowa flashed a small zip disk and placed it on the table "There were two unidentified females there." Trowa said casually.  
  
"Yes. One onna bumped into me!" Wufei interjected.  
  
"Hmm…" Trowa looked at Wufei. "I think we have competition." 


	5. chapter five

1 htmlheadtitleOperation Stardust: 2.2/title  
  
2 Operation Stardust  
  
****Eiko****  
  
A tall girl of about fifteen or so ran down an empty stretch of military base.. her hair hung tauntingly over one eye. The girl turned into a computer room. Slamming her laptop down next to a large supercomputer, she huffed and attached the electronics. Typing hastily, she soon stripped the computer of all valuable information.  
  
*click*  
  
"Who are you." A monotone voice demanded from behind her. She felt the presence of steel between her shoulders. Eiko stood slowly and turned to face her attacker. She was met with a boy who couldn't be a day older than her with gorgeous chocolate locks and the most breathtakingly beautiful Prussian blue eyes she had ever seen. what a godly body…… She could see his muscular frame under the green tanktop and shiny black spandex he wore. focus…. focus…you have a mission.. She commanded herself not to stare at one of the most gorgeous creatures on earth. the hottest ones are always bad…. she thought remorsefully.  
  
"I asked your name." The boy demanded again.  
  
"My name?" Eiko asked sarcastically. The boy just stood there, unmoving. "Well, I think that's very rude, you know. Pointing a gun doesn't mean that you don't have to introduce yourself first." Eiko smirked at the wielder of the offending object.  
  
"Hn." The boy just grunted in reply.  
  
Oh, no! he speaks Nevena! at the thought of the resemblance to her stoic partner, her smile broadened further. "Well, aren't we stubborn? I suppose I could tell you if you answered a question first." just then, Eiko was interrupted by the pounding on the door and the sound of an angry OZ officer.  
  
"OPEN UP, INTRUDERS!! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!!"  
  
The boy's attention wavered for only a second, but Eiko took the opportunity to save and yank her laptop from the table. Just as the boy raised his gun to shoot, the soldiers overrode the lock and the doors opened to reveal twenty or so OZ soldiers, guns raised. Eiko and the boy dove behind the supercomputer, and they boy opened fire onto the waiting guards. "Well," she said. "I guess that answers my question." she reached into her jacket and slid the gun onto his lap, right before she dove into the waiting melee. Hoping the boy would cover her, she grabbed two guns off of one of the unlucky bold soldiers that had been the first in the room. Standing firm, she started to shoot at the soldiers too. Felling the boy's shoulder brush hers, they pounded forward into the soldiers, shooting a pathway. He's good... they ran east down a dark corridor.  
  
"There's a left turn up ahead that leads to a back exit." The boy yelled above the ring of booted soldiers and gunshots.  
  
"NO!!" Eiko yelled back at him, "THAT'S THE AC 185 MAP! WE HAVE TO TURN RIGHT!!" Eiko pulled the boy down a brighter corridor and they ran, dodging the bullets of the soldiers chasing them until they came to a door saying "Utility." Eiko kicked the door open, revealing a relatively normal, oversized, OZ utility closet. Eiko ran in and, turning to the left wall, kicked it in too; revealing a secret door that led to a large office room. She picked up a chair and threw it through the nearest window. "See, back exit.." she smirked and leaned out the shattered window frame. Eiko cringed and backed away from the drop. " It's a little farther down then I expected…" she said shakily.  
  
"ESCAPE IS IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Hearing the soldiers getting closer, Eiko faced the jump again. A gunshot splintered the side of a desk that was too close for comfort. She squeaked as the boy wrapped his arms around her and jumped. Eiko didn't want to leave his muscular appendages, but she tucked and rolled instinctively. Finding herself relatively unharmed, she checked to see that the boy was also okay, and then they set out at a run for the forest lining the base. When they were deep enough into the surrounding woodlands, they stopped ,and she turned upon the boy.  
  
"Hm?" the boy grunted questioningly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, they did a few renovations on the base, your way had been cemented up about three months ago. It was in the data.." she answered, patting her scratched laptop.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." He said in a monotone.  
  
"Really. I think I at least deserve a name, oh shining knight." She mocked.  
  
"Hmph, Heero Yuy."  
  
"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM OZ!!"  
  
hearing the soldiers once again too close for comfort, she watched him turn to leave. "Well, I don't like to leave a mystery, so; my name's Eiko Mizuno. See you later Heero!!" she waved and sprinted off towards her SUV. The forest green, mud splattered ford focus stood parked in the mud puddle where she had left it. Eiko hopped into it and revved up the engine. She drove to the edge of the forest road and waited cautiously for any OZ cars. She was rewarded for her patience when an army jeep with a familiar occupant flashed past her. So, Heero, where are you heading? she thought mischievously, Let us find out…. 


	6. chapter six

1 Operation Stardust  
  
  
  
****Heero****  
  
He jumped from his army jeep and crept through the woods. His target was an older OZ base, and his mission was to get any valuable information that its supercomputer might hold. He reached the base and scaled the wall to the supercomputers' room easily. He was working fast and had downloaded everything onto a disk when he heard a sharp crack and a curse. He then heard furious typing as he slipped soundlessly towards the noise. He spotted the producer of the noise and stood rapt at the sight. A girl, only fifteen, sat at a computer downloading information so quickly it astounded him. What held him to the apparition of beauty was her beautiful hair, the color of sunlight glancing off pure gold. He shook his head of the awe and raised his gun. He turned off the safety and stepped toward the girl. "Who are you." He stated in his usual monotone. He watched as the vision of loveliness slowly stood. He caught his breath as she turned and faced him. her eyes…. he was struck dumb by her intense gaze. her eyes are so blue. He stared into their ice blue depths, intrigued by the silver streaks. A lock of her beautiful hair fell teasingly over one eye, hiding it from his gaze. Remembering his first inquiry, he restated it. "I asked your name."  
  
"My name?" the girl spat sarcastically. Heero just stood watching her lips.  
  
so beautiful…so crimson..  
  
"Well, I think that's very rude, you know. Pointing a gun doesn't mean you don't have to introduce yourself first." She smirked  
  
Heero stood hypnotized by her whole body, and those red, full lips. He grunted in response. she has such attitude… He watched as her clothing stretched in protest to conceal her curves as she shifted her position. Her smile broadened, revealing perfect teeth.  
  
"Well, aren't we stubborn?" she spoke. "I suppose I can tell you. One question first." Just then she was interrupted by a bang on the door.  
  
"OPEN UP INTRUDERS! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!!"  
  
Heero lowered the gun an inch and eyed the door, angry at whoever was on the other side for interrupting his progress. The girl took this opportunity to grab her laptop and jump out of range. damn! The soldiers then overrode the lock and barged in, guns blazing. He dodged with the girl, taking cover behind the supercomputer that the girl had just stolen information from. Heero cocked his gun and started shooting.  
  
"Well" the girl chuckled, "that answers my question." Heero felt cold steel slide onto his thigh, and he watched in horror as the girl leapt straight into the fray. Heero covered her as she grabbed guns off several dead soldiers. He jumped up and ran towards her. She stood firm, shooting back at the OZ soldiers. Heero brushed shoulders with her, and they pushed forward through the OZ-ies' barrage. Running past the remaining few soldiers, they turned east down a dark corridor. hmm… Heero remembered the map he had checked before the mission and dictated the directions for the quickest escape.  
  
"NO!" she yelled over the machine gun noise, "THAT'S THE AC 185 MAP! WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT!" at this comment she pulled him down a brightly lit hallway. They ran, dodging bullets. The came to a utility closet and she revealed a secret room. Shattering a window, she smiled. "See, back exit." She stepped up to jump and he heard her say something tinged with fear. "I- it's little farther than I thought…"  
  
He shook his head. not afraid of death, or hundred OZ soldiers with machine guns, but afraid of a tiny drop  
  
"ESCAPE IS IMPOSSIBLE!!"  
  
Heero ran to the cringing girl, dodging the shrapnel from a desk being ruthlessly shot by OZ-ies with bad aim. Wrapping his arms around her, he launched himself out the window. Exhilarating in the thrill of holding the extremely sexy girl and the equally thrilling experience of falling, he was loath to let her go. He rolled to break his fall, and jumped up to see that the girl was okay. Seeing that they were both alright, they ran into the evergreen forest. After awhile, they stopped and Heero felt himself being focused on by intense ice blue eyes. He grunted in question.  
  
"Huh? Oh, they did a few renovations on the base, your way had been cemented up about three months ago. It was in the data.." she smirked, patting her scratched laptop.  
  
"You still haven't answered me." He demanded. He had to know the name of this beautiful creature.  
  
"Really." She flipped her hair nonchalantly. "I think I at least deserve your name, o shining knight."  
  
Heero snorted. "Heero Yuy." He stated, hoping to goad her into giving her name.  
  
"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM OZ!"  
  
Heero tilted his head. they're still at least twenty meters away… he turned towards the sound.  
  
"Well, I don't like to leave a mystery, so; my name's Eiko Mizuno. See you later Heero!!" she waved and sprinted off. He turned and ran in the opposite direction towards his jeep. He jumped in and sped away, moonlight glinting off his hood. 


End file.
